User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal:Quan Chi
Let Talk about Quan Chi the Sorcerer and why to add on approve. Who is he and What he Done? Quan Chi sorcerer from the Netherrealm, who appears from the Mortal Kombat . Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherrealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao s soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro , he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Khan to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until he was rescued by Drahmin and Moloch. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherrealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. In reboot like in same Quan Chi controls Scorpion throughout the first Mortal Kombat tournament. When Scorpion demands to face the frist Sub-Zero Quan Chi tells him to restrain himself. Scorpion eventually gets his wish, and while in the Netherrealm, he defQuan eats him. However, Scorpion was not going to kill Sub-Zero, remembering what Raiden has said to him earlier. Sensing this, Quan Chi shows Scorpion false images of "Sub-Zero" slaughtering the Shirai Ryu as well as Scorpion´s wife and child. Enraged, Scorpion kills Sub-Zero, and brings his skeleton back to the tournament. Quan Chi eventually resurrects the elder Sub-Zero, and turns him into Noob Saibot. When the Special Forces learn of this plan, they along with a newly revitalized Jax head to Netherrealm to capture Quan Chi, also hoping to use his magic to free the rest of the fallenEarthrealm warriors from his grasp. Although they are successful in apprehending Quan Chi, Scorpion (who had learned five years earlier that it was Quan Chi who was responsible for the death of his family and clan) arrives with his fellow Shirai Ryu at the camp where Quan Chi is being held, intending to slay the sorcerer himself and finally have his revenge. After the Special Forces refuse to hand him over, Scorpion orders his ninjas to attack. After intense fighting, the Shirai Ryu successfully subdue the Special Forces, allowing Scorpion to go after Quan Chi. After Scorpion beats the sorcerer within inches of his life, D Vorah arrives with Shinnok's amulet and immediately rushes to Quan Chi's defense. She is ultimately unsuccessful, however, as Scorpion brutally decapitates Quan Chi, but not before she can throw the amulet over to the sorcerer, allowing him to finally free Shinnok from his prison. Heinous Standards Quan Chi is the one who killn Scorpion wife and child use alse images of "Sub-Zero" and then Chi eventually resurrects the elder Sub-Zero, and turns him into Noob Saibot. Mitigating Factor Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm , but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub Zero and Scorpion the latter whose entire family and clan that he destroyed. '''Final '''VerdictI should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals